¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo?
by Blankaoru
Summary: A casa Kamiya llega un tal Musa..............shiro. Y Kenshin no encuentra nada mejor que ponerse a beber con Megumi y el doctor Genzai...¡¡¡12 botellas de sake! ¿Qué mpasará?. Un fic de mi irreverente hermana menor.... Karen


Hola, Blankaoru de nuevo. Antes de que empiecen a leer, debo advertirles que este fic no lo he escrito yo, sino mi hermana menor, Karen tiene diecinueve años y es fanática de Cazador x, Gundam Wing y si escribió esto, fue para demostrarme que lo hace mejor que yo y que no solo de finales felices vive el hombre, aunque les advierto que antes, se reirán mucho.  
  
Ya saben, Kenshin y compañía no le pertenecen a Karen (salvo Musa...................shiro), sino a Watsuki, y ella escribió esto sin fines de lucro, sólo para sacarme pica y divertirse a costa de ello.  
  
¿Le digo o no le digo? ---------------------------  
  
-Pero, no lo se Megumi, quizás no sea tan fácil como dices que es... -Kaoru tonta, ya has dejado pasar mucho tiempo, no querrás que Kenshin se aburra de todo esto, que tan difícil puede ser decirle a Ken cuanto lo amas...  
  
Habían transcurrido tres meses desde el incidente con Enishi y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el dojo Kamiya, Sanosuke se tuvo que ir del Japón y ya habían recibido dos cartas de él desde que se marchó, Yahiko seguía entrenando perfeccionando el principio secreto que le había enseñado Kaoru, y Kaoru seguía con su conflicto emocional de ver que cresta hacia con Kenshin, ya que el muy"#$%%%..., no adelantaba nada y no daba muestras de cariño importantes.  
  
Se encontraban Megumi, Tae y Kaoru conversando en el dojo, Kenshin lavaba la ropa, Yahiko entrenaba solo, Ayame y Suzume le hinchaban las pelotas a Ken y el doctor Gensai estaba sentado con cara de alegría, pero en realidad estaba durmiendo apoyado en el pórtico del dojo, cansado por tener que soportar a semejantes cabras chicas; habían recibido hace poco una carta de Okina avisando que Misao y Aoshi irían a visitarlos para cierta fecha y deberían estar por llegar...  
  
- Si te le declaras ahora, en cuanto lleguen Aoshi y Misao podrán anunciar la boda y...- decía Tae muy bajito para que Kenshin no escuchara. - Como dices esas cosas- Kaoru se sonroja y se cubre el rostro - ni siquiera estoy segura de que realmente me quiera como Uds. dicen - Kaoru pareces una estúpida, si no actúas ahora no lo harás nunca, y puede que otra mujer más bonita y excelente medico se te adelante, Ja ja ja....- Megumi se cubre la boca con una mano como lo hace siempre y Kaoru se pone morada y parece que va a explotar.  
  
Resumiendo, estaban tratando de convencer a Kaoru que tomara la iniciativa con Kenshin, por que el no hacía nada para adelantar algo entre ellos dos. Kaoru no se animaba porque no sabia que hacer, Ken había estado casado y tenía algo de experiencia con mujeres por lo que ella consideraba que si él la quería, lo lógico sería que él diera el primer paso en la relación, pero pasaba el tiempo y el muy idiota no hacia nada ni decía nada (lo que Kaoru no sabia era que a Kenshin se le había declarado Tomoe y no al revés).  
  
-Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme...-Tae se levanta. - Pero, tan pronto Tae - dice Kaoru. - Si, es que el Akabeko no puedo dejarlo a cargo de las chicas por mucho rato. - Yo te acompaño - se apresura Yahiko pensando en los beneficios que podría recibir a cambio (que esperaban de un amigo de Sano). - Esta bien, Kenshin, ¿podrías acompañarme también?, hay algo que quiero enviar a Kaoru. - Claro Tae - Ken se levanta de lavar ropa feliz por librarse un rato de las mocosas, Kaoru se pone roja y le lanza a Tae una mirada de odio, Megumi se ríe y el doctor Gensai sigue como muerto mientras Ayame y Suzume se le tiran encima, y el pobre viejo casi se muere.  
  
Al irse por fin Tae le pide a Yahiko si puede caminar adelante un momento, Yahiko acepta de mala gana con la curiosidad de saber que van hablando, mientras Tae y Ken lo siguen de cerca.  
  
- Gracias por acompañarme Kenshin. - Dígame señorita Tae, de qué desea hablarme. - Es sobre Kaoru. - Le ocurre algo malo a la Srta. Kaoru. - Que si le ocurre algo malo, claro Kenshin, no crees que has dejado pasar mucho tiempo, tú quieres a Kaoru y ella te quiere a ti, ¿hay algo malo en que se lo digas? ; si no lo haces ella podría aburrirse de esperarte, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que finalizó el asunto con Enishi, no me extrañaría que Kaoru se buscara otro hombre menos tímido que tú, me entiendes, deja de ser un idiota enano cicatrizado y empieza a actuar como un galán - Tae se encuentra muy enojada y Ken abre los ojos como platos por la sarta de cosas que acaba de escuchar, más adelante, Yahiko llega a estar verde de curiosidad.  
  
Llegan al Akabeko y Ken le promete a Tae que hablara con Kaoru, Tae le entrega a Ken una caja con 12 botellas de sake para que celebren cuando se declare a Kaoru.  
  
Mientras en dojo Kamiya, Kaoru y Megumi se encuentran conversando cuando Megumi hace enojar a Kaoru preguntándole porque se demorara tanto Ken con Tae, Kaoru esta a punto de arrojarle un escobazo cuando llega el Doctor Gensai pálido como un fantasma y ojeroso, con un aire de cansancio y un poco sudoroso, aliviado y desahogado por la barbaridad que acababa de cometer: venia del WC. "Alguien busca afuera", le dijo a Kaoru y esta salió apresuradamente y con ganas de matar a quien fuera por lo que le dijo Megumi. Al llegar a la puerta, y ver a quien la buscaba..... (léase con tono melodramático y de suspenso) se detiene sorpresivamente, abre sus ojos como verdaderos platos, no puede evitar la sorpresa (casi le da un infarto), se tapa la boca...  
  
- Musa........................................................................ .....shiro. (realmente fue una pausa larga).  
  
Kenshin venia medio molesto con Yahiko por haberse quedado bolseando en el Akabeko, aparte de tener que cargar con esas doce botellas de sake y se lamentó por ser tan sano y no tomárselo por el camino (en realidad pensaba en cuando él y Kaoru, juntos y felices en un cuarto hicieran los efectos provocados por el sake), bueno, se puso a pensar que después de todo no seria tan malo estar con Kaoru, a pesar de la diferencia de edades y pensó que (mientras mas chicas mas fuerte gritan) en realidad si la quería y que le diría todo esa misma noche, pensó que el dojo seria un lugar muy hermoso para vivir, pensó en los hijos que podían tener, pensó en dejar la espada y en enterrar por fin ese oscuro pasado, pensó en que lo primero que vería al levantarse serían los hermosos ojos de Kaoru, y lo último que vería al acostarse, pensó en la felicidad por fin alcanzada y en los sueños hechos realidad (puta que pensó huevas), por ultimo decidió, se lo diría todo esa misma noche, se lo diría por fin, podrían disfrutar esa felicidad postergada por tanto tiempo por los problemas y por la timidez, ya no tendría miedo de hacerle daño por estar con ella, no tendría miedo de que sus enemigos la usaran como método de su venganza, ya no tendría miedo nunca más... - Kaoru, yo..... te...... protegeré - Dijo en voz alta y apuró el paso para que Kaoru conociera luego esa decisión tan importante.  
  
Al llegar al dojo entró muy apurado, no vio a nadie, caminó un poco más y se encontró con Megumi y el doctor Gensai conversando misteriosamente, las niñas dormían (por fin), al aproximarse unos pasos alcanzó a escuchar...  
  
- Llevan rato ahí adentro, debe ser alguien muy importante para ponerse como se puso - decía Megumi muy bajito - Oh, Kenshin, ya llegaste! - Y Kaoru? - Está en el dojo. Vino un tipo muy extraño, parece ser alguien que conoció hace tiempo, el cuando la vio la abrazo y le dijo algo que no entendí muy bien, fue algo como "mi amor" - decía Megumi maliciosamente - entraron al dojo y me pidió Kaoru que no los interrumpieran, llevan rato hay dentro.  
  
El corazón de Ken se apretó, tenia un presentimiento, dejó el sake a un lado y se asomó por la ventana del dojo y vio como ese tipo abrazó a Kaoru, sintió mucha ira al ver que ella también lo abrazaba, algo sucedió dentro de él, sin darse cuenta siquiera, empuñó su espada de la forma que lo hacia cuando se sentía amenazado, cuando era un destajador, estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia el dojo cuando una voz lo detuvo, y entonces razonó y soltó la espada. Megumi lo invitó a sentarse con ellos y se pusieron a conversar.  
  
Kenshin se sentía nervioso, pero se sintió aun más cuando pasaron DOS HORAS y Kaoru no salía del dojo, entonces Megumi tuvo una gran idea - "tomemos una botella de sake mientras esperamos, así la espera no la sentiremos tan larga" -. Dicho esto destaparon la primera botella.  
  
Cuando destaparon la segunda botella empezaron a hablar cosas raras, especulando sobre el origen del joven que acompañaba a Kaoru.  
  
Cuando destaparon la cuarta botella, al pasar tres horas, especulaban que él podía ser un extraterrestre con la misión de destruir a Ken.  
  
Cuando destaparon la séptima botella habiéndose cumplido las cuatro horas y media y empezando a anochecer, Megumi les dio la receta de cómo fabricar el opio y luego la telaraña (una droga que causaba el doble de adicción con la mitad de opio).  
  
Cuando se cumplieron las seis horas y ya no les quedaba sake que tomar Kenshin les contaba como asesinaba personas, como cortaba cuellos, como destajaba mandíbulas, como partió a Tomoe en dos y como sangraban sus adversarios. El problema fue cuando habló de Tomoe, le bajó la pena y lloraba a verdaderos mares, se le caían los mocos y sus ojos rojos denotaban su inmensa tristeza, luego Megumi al tratar de consolarlo se puso a llorar también por su familia y por todo el daño que había causado, y el doctor Gensai dijo algunas inentendibles palabras, se paró, metió la cabeza en el pozo y..... se puso a vomitar el con...&"$]#°!!!!, Megumi y Ken no aguantaron el asco y se fueron a vomitar cada quien en su sector, como era de noche no veían nada en lo absoluto y tropezaron unas cuantas veces cada uno, era el mas hermoso concierto de vómitos jamás visto. En un momento mínimo de lucidez Ken alcanzó a acostar al doctor Gensai que yacía en estado de coma, y a Megumi que estaba recostada sobre su propio desecho, luego de esto se desplomó y no supo mas hasta el otro día.  
  
Al día siguiente y con la media cruda que tenían encima, ( Nota de Blankaoru: cruda: modismo chileno que significa: el terrible día después de la borrachera, con dolor de cabeza, mareos, malestar estomacal, diarreas repetitivas y vómitos persistentes, también conocido como "amanecer con el hachazo". A veces uno no se puede ni levantar y luce pálido y ojeroso) el primero en despertarse fue el doctor Gensai, despertado por las malditas mocosas que casi se mueren de hipotermia por que el muy hue... las dejo durmiendo al aire libre, después Megumi porque quería vomitar y por ultimo Kenshin, que despertó a la hora del pi... y cuando lo hizo, ya estaba instalado conversando con Kaoru el idiota ese de Musa.................shiro, por lo que no amaneció (debiera escribir atardeció) de muy buenas pulgas, cuando los vio estaban riendo y se metieron al dojo, lo cual le dio mucha rabia, tomo desayuno rápidamente y se fue a ver que hacia con Kaoru tanto rato, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando se lo encontró practicando con Kaoru el estilo Kamiya Kasshim (¿así se escribe?) y viendo atónito como Yahiko conversaba con Musa........shiro alegremente mientras éste le enseñaba más del estilo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a que se lo presentaran Megumi lo detuvo......  
  
- Sabes algo de él? - pregunto Ken. - Lo que me ha contado Kaoru hoy por la mañana, ¿celoso? - No - tratando de sacársela - solo pensé que podría ser un enemigo encubierto que.... - Vamos no te creo - Ken la mira con cara de odio y hace uso de su habilidad ocultando emociones, Megumi decide no hacer comentarios sobre ello - Kaoru me contó, que él era un estudiante del dojo, el mejor discípulo de su padre, y uno de los mas jóvenes, ellos eran muy buenos amigos de pequeños, y cuando empezaron a crecer su padre acordó el matrimonio de Kaoru con Musa...................shiro, con la familia de este, desafortunadamente los padres de él fallecieron y él abandono Tokio jurándole que volvería algún día por ella, me dijo que han pasado casi cinco años desde ello y que por fin ahora volvió, creo que ella lo esperó, pero luego se cansó, después apareciste tú y todo lo de últimamente, ahora por fin llegó y........ - ¿Van a casarse? - No lo sé, no me lo dijo, quizá aún lo quiere pero no sé lo que pase, son amigos desde la infancia y Kaoru lo esperó, creo que si, si Kaoru lo quiere - en ese momento la puerta del dojo se abre precipitadamente y aparece Kaoru con una gran sonrisa. - KENSHIN!!!!!! Ya despertaste, dormiste bien? - Sighh.... - Justo ahora iba a ver como estabas después de lo de anoche - Ken se sonroja - y como creo que bien, quería pedirte si por favor puedes hacer el almuerzo, es que estamos muy ocupados con Musa............... shiro entrenando con Yahiko y como te tomaste todo el sake creo que es justo, JA JA JA JA.... - Mentira, es porque cocina horrible y no quiere que Musa.........shiro se dé cuenta Ja ja ja - interrumpe Yahiko que sigue entrenando al momento que Kaoru le tira su espada de bambú por la cabeza y casi lo mata. - Eh, yo.....- Kenshin - Oh, no los había presentado, Musa...........shiro, ¿ puedes venir un momento?, quiero presentarte a un buen amigo, el es Kenshin - Musa...............shiro se adelanta. - Mucho gusto Kenshin. - Mu....... - Interrumpe un grito enorme desde fuera. - Kaoru!!!!!, Hola...  
  
Se trataba de Misao, que acababa de llegar con Aoshi.  
  
Después del apestoso saludo de todos con todos, y de que Kaoru presentara a todos a Musa................shiro como un gran amigo, Ken se fue a cocinar aún con el medio hachazo (lo mismo que la "cruda"), Aoshi que era muy observador y que sentía de cierto modo el ki, se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Kenshin y fue a la cocina mientras este cocinaba y los demás conversaban al aire libre en el pórtico del dojo.  
  
Para el pobre de Ken era terrible ver a Kaoru de tan buen humor en compañía de Musa..................shiro, y ver como a todos les caía bien, él en realidad tenia grandes cualidades, hablaba dos idiomas, era muy simpático y tenía buenas historias que contar, por lo que Ken suponía que a Ayame y Suzume les caería muy bien, el hombre hablaba amablemente y su mejor cualidad era ser un experto del estilo Kamiya, incluso se ofreció a ayudar a Kenshin en la cocina, pero Kaoru se negó, luego se ofreció a limpiar el dojo y Kaoru se volvió a negar.  
  
- Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tus cosas, pero sé que te pasa algo, Kenshin, puedes contármelo. - Aoshi, no es nada malo, no tiene importancia. - Es por ese joven amigo de Kaoru que llegó al dojo? - Misao llega y se queda escuchando la conversación sin que los demás se den cuenta. - Por favor, no se lo vaya a decir a la señorita Kaoru, no quiero molestarla. - Si la quieres deberías decírselo, antes de que la relación amistosa que tiene con ese muchacho avance. - No puedo decirle nada, él era el prometido de Kaoru antes de que yo llegara, mi estancia en este lugar solo le ha traído problemas, y no puedo quitarle su felicidad como lo hice con.........  
  
Aoshi converso con Ken largo rato, Misao entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kenshin, nunca se habría imaginado que Kenshin quisiera tanto a Kaoru, y como tenia la duda de si Kaoru a ese otro muchacho lo quería o no, decidió averiguarlo por su cuenta.  
  
Una vez estuvo listo el almuerzo y se prepararon todos para comer, Kaoru anunció que Musa.................shiro se quedaría en el dojo unos días mientras encontraba un lugar donde quedarse...  
  
- Como no tengo muchas habitaciones tendrá que dormir junto con Kenshin - Kenshin puso una cara de mil demonios pero trato de disimularlo.  
  
La comida fue agradable para todos, Yahiko hacia buenos comentarios sobre como peleaba Kenshin y Musa..........................shiro se interesó en tener un combate con él, a lo que Ken se negó, pero tuvo unas ganas horribles de aceptar en cuanto Musa.................shiro comento su interés de casarse con Kaoru.  
  
- Pero Kaoru es de Kenshin - comento Misao después de un prolongado silencio, Megumi miró a Kaoru, Aoshi miró a Misao, Misao miró a Musa..........shiro, Yahiko miró a Kenshin, y Kenshin y Musa...........shiro se miraron fijamente, rápidamente todos fijaron su atención en ellos dos. - Eso no es cierto, Kaoru es quien tiene que decidir - dijo Megumi esperanzada de tener un futuro con Ken. - Kaoru, ¿verdad que vas a elegir a Kenshin? - dijo Yahiko poniéndose de pie - No, si quiere puede elegir a Musa..........shiro - se adelantó Megumi. - No seas estúpida Megumi, ella elegirá a Kenshin - Misao. - ENTONCES YO ELEGIRÉ A AOSHI - Dijo Megumi al momento que Aoshi se sonrojaba. - Por que no te quedas tú con Musa........shiro, Kaoru con Kenshin y yo..... - Misao se sonroja. - No sean estúpidas, mujeres desastrosas, una muy vieja y la otra muy plana - dijo Yahiko molesto por los comentarios. - ¡Yo no soy plana, idiota, es porque soy una ninja!!!!!!!!!!! - Misao - ¡Yo no soy vieja, animal estúpido!!!!!!!! - dice Megumi, Yahiko sale volando - ¡CÁLLENSE!!!! - Todos se callan, Kaoru enojadísima - por favor no discutan esas tonterías, sólo quiero comer tranquila.  
  
Al terminar el almuerzo se encontraban en esos momentos donde nadie se atreve a hablar, Yahiko va al dojo a practicar y Musa.............shiro lo acompaña, Megumi toma a Kaoru del brazo y se va a otro lado a conversar, Misao va a escuchar la conversación escondida y Kenshin con Aoshi deciden ir al dojo a ver practicar a Yahiko, al entrar al dojo Musa..........shiro mira a Kenshin.........  
  
- Me han dicho que eres muy en bueno en kendo, ¿qué tal una pelea amistosa?. - No soy muy bueno con las espadas de bambú - responde Kenshin amablemente. - Yo tengo una verdadera, ¿querrás intentarlo?. - No gracias. - No me hagas pensar que me tienes miedo. - No tiene miedo, es el mejor - interrumpe Aoshi. - Aoshi, por favor - dice Ken un poco preocupado. - Entonces no veo por qué no quiere. - Porque no quiere humillarte - Aoshi. - Vamos, no soy tan malo en kendo. - Entonces veamos que sabes hacer, Kenshin, me prestas tu espada - Ken le extiende la espada y Musa.......shiro se sorprende. - Una espada sin filo, y casi no tiene uso - Musa.............shiro pensó que Ken era sólo un cobarde, va a buscar su espada y al regresar Aoshi estaba listo en el centro del dojo. - Aoshi, recuerda que sólo es un amistoso - Kenshin. - No te preocupes Kenshin - Aoshi.  
  
Al comenzar el duelo Kenshin observa que Musa...........shiro es muy rápido y tiene gran fuerza "como para proteger a Kaoru" pensó en un momento y se dio cuenta que ese tipo tenia mejores cualidades que él, aún habiéndole ganado Aoshi con una mínima dificultad, se notaba que el tipo era muy hábil, y tenía la ventaja de no estar atormentado de cierto modo con un pasado de asesino, su mirada era muy amable y sincera, sus ojos sonreían, tenia un gran carisma, - gracias por el combate, eres muy bueno - dijo a Aoshi amablemente mientras este le tendía una mano para que se levantara. Les contó que habia estado en varios países, que sabía hacer medicinas.  
  
- Volví a cumplir una promesa, vengo buscando el sueño que tenia desde pequeño, quiero casarme con Kaoru, si ella acepta, espero que no tenga alguna relación contigo, realmente siempre la he querido - dice muy amablemente. - No, no tengo relación con ella - dice Kenshin algo resignado, o eso parecía. - Entonces puedo cortejarla, ¡qué gran alivio!. - Tienes que derrotar a Kenshin - dice Aoshi - si quieres hacerlo. - Pero no tienen ninguna relación - protesta Musa........shiro. - No, pero Kenshin es algo así como el protector de Kaoru, él no puede dejar que cualquier hombre se le acerque. - No exageres, por favor Aoshi, yo sólo soy un vagabundo que pasó por aquí y ella me aceptó en el dojo, estoy muy agradecido por eso - Kenshin se sorprendió mucho por la amistad que le demostraba Aoshi en ese momento ya que nunca había actuado de ese modo, y aunque tenia ganas de hacerle un harakiri a Musa..........shiro, tuvo que controlarse maldiciendo por dentro esa situación.  
  
Kaoru conversaba con Megumi de la situación, declaro sentirse un poco confundida por lo que había pasado desde la llegada de Musa........shiro, pero que amaba a Kenshin por sobre todo, Misao interrumpió la conversación....  
  
- Kaoru ¿por qué haces esto?, escuché hablar a Aoshi con Kenshin y él se siente realmente mal por lo que esta sucediendo, deberías hablar con él, no deberías pensar solo en ti. - Kaoru tiene un poco de razón en lo que hace, el torpe de Kenshin no se da cuenta de que ella lo quiere o se hace el estúpido, no ha avanzado nada con Kaoru desde que se conocieron, mejor que sufra un poco para que se decida- interrumpe Megumi. - Pero entonces le va a dar falsas esperanzas a Musa..........shiro? - Misao - No, hagamos algo mejor, habla mañana con Musa.........shiro y explícale que tu quieres a Kenshin, pero no le digas nada a él, para que se decida a declarársete de una vez, hazlo sufrir un poquito - Megumi ríe maliciosamente.  
  
Después de la conversación ellas se dirigen al dojo, y se encuentran a todos conversando muy amistosamente, por lo que deciden ir al pueblo y visitar a Tae, una vez que llegan al Akabeko esta los recibe muy amistosamente, y los hace acomodarse en un sector mientras trae sake para ellos, (que Megumi y Kenshin extrañamente no quisieron tomar) están todos a gusto conversando muy animadamente cuando un tipo comienza a molestar a Tae.  
  
- Hey, mujer, tráeme mas sake. - Lo siento señor, pero usted ha bebido mucho y no me ha pagado - Tae. - ¿Y por qué ellos toman gratis, eh?!- apunta al grupo de Kaoru y compañía. - Son amigos señor, por favor no haga escándalos. - Yo también soy amigo mujer estúpida.- El hombre la empuja y Tae cae al piso (pobrecita, siempre la empujan, es su cruel destino) - Pide disculpas por lo que has hecho y retírate - interrumpe Kenshin. - Quien lo dice estúpido con.......$]¡*°!"#!!!.  
En ese momento un tipo toma del hombro al idiota que estaba dando jugo, y se inclina ante Kenshin.....  
  
- Disculpe señor, no fue la intención de este hombre hacerlo enfadar - se retira inmediatamente y mientras se aleja todos los clientes permanecen en silencio, por lo que se puede escuchar lo que le dice al otro - Estúpido!, si no quieres morir no lo provoques, he escuchado que ese hombre es Battousai el destajador!!! - todos los comensales se sorprenden y salen disimuladamente varios de ellos, sin embargo, aunque Kaoru empezó muy nerviosa otro tema de conversación, esas palabras retumban en la cabeza de Musa.........shiro...... - "Battousai el destajador, no puede ser" - piensa mientras mira sorprendido la actitud amable de Kenshin - "como no lo noté antes, la cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda"- recordó las palabras de Aoshi y también resonaron en su cerebro "es el mejor" - "un asesino, el más grande asesino, ¿que hace en casa de Kaoru?, "HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI".  
  
De vuelta al dojo Kenshin escucho a Misao conversar con Megumi que hablaban a propósito del tema para que Kenshin se sintiera mal y al día sgte. Cuando Kaoru le dijera que lo amaba él respondiera del mismo modo.......  
  
- Yo creo que debería dejarlos ser felices, de todos modos él no sabe hacer nada, en cambio Musa..........shiro seria un esposo de verdad, y también puede protegerla, y mejor aún trabajaría - decía Megumi. - Además no tendría que estarle espantando de la cabeza los fantasmas del pasado a cada rato - decía Misao.  
  
A UN PASO DE LA FELICIDAD  
  
Kenshin después de oír esto se sintió realmente apestoso, incluso en un momento tuvo ganas de llorar, sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a sentir una profunda ira, era cierto, quizá sólo era un estorbo a la felicidad de Kaoru.  
  
Una vez en el dojo, Kenshin conversaba con Aoshi, este le comentó que sería mejor que fuera a decirle a Kaoru cuánto la amaba, de una vez, que Kaoru seguramente lo quería tanto como él a ella. Entonces Ken se sintió bien, decidió por fin decirle a Kaoru todo lo que había pensado decirle el día anterior, renacieron sus ilusiones que en un día casi se marchitan, nuevamente se sintió feliz y pleno, sus ojos brillaban, ahora nadie impediría que se lo dijera, así estuviera rodeada de gente se lo diría igual, entonces se paró, y fue en su busca.........  
  
Al mismo tiempo Kaoru decidió decirle a Musa...........shiro que ella realmente amaba a Kenshin, y tenía la misma voluntad que Kenshin en ese momento, hablaría con Musa.............shiro y luego iría por Ken, no podía esperar hasta el sgte. día, encontró a Musa...........shiro en el dojo, y se lo dijo, su corazón iba a explotar si no lo hacia pronto. Afortunadamente Musa............shiro entendió muy bien la situación, no podía evitar la tristeza, pero se resignó......  
  
- Yo podría pedirle un ultimo favor señorita Kaoru. - Lo que tu me pidas Musa..........shiro. - Me permitiría, por favor, como despedida, besar sus labios. Kaoru dudo un momento, no sabía que decir y por fin asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Musa.......shiro se inclinó para besarla.  
  
Kenshin abrió la puerta del dojo con todos los demás tras él.  
  
Musa.......shiro besó a Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin abrió los ojos muy grandes, al momento que Kaoru y Musashiro se separaban rápidamente, Kaoru se adelantó inmediatamente - Kenshin, por favor, no vayas a creer que......- Kenshin la aparto con un brazo y una furia incontrolable lo invadió, se abalanzo sobre Musashiro mientras los démas comenzaban a reaccionar - KENSHIN NOOOOO!!! - grito Kaoru desesperada cuando un golpe lanzo lejos a Musashiro, Kenshin dio vuelta su katana, quienes lo vieron pudieron notar nuevamente los ojos del hitokiri, Ken iba a matarlo, levanto su katana para cortar en dos a su enemigo y cuando estaba a punto de asestar el golpe, Kaoru se interpuso entre los dos cubriendo con su cuerpo a Musashiro.....  
  
Las escenas que pasaron por la cabeza de Kenshin lo hicieron volver a la razón, Tomoe en medio de él y su enemigo, partida en dos. Cuando asesino al prometido de Tomoe. Cuando le robo su felicidad. Cuando obtuvo la cicatriz en forma de cruz. La voz que le decía incesantemente "UN ASESINO SIEMPRE ES UN ASESINO". Fue entonces cuando después de muchos años y ante la mirada acusadora de todos los que vieron esa furia, esos ojos y esa decisión a matar, la Cicatriz en Forma de Cruz, volvió a sangrar.  
  
En medio de las estatuas en las que se habian convertido sus amigos, que lo miraban acusadoramente, como diciendo "ASESINO", Kenshin salió del dojo dejando a su paso una lluvia de sangre. La conmoción de ver al asesino fue tan grande que luego de un rato atinaron por fin a ayudar a Musashiro y a Kaoru que eran los mas afectados, Aoshi salió tras Kenshin, pero no pudo entrar donde estaba porque Ken le pidió que lo dejara solo, había sangre en la puerta por lo que no fue difícil adivinar que Kenshin se había apoyado en ese lugar.  
  
Pasadas unas horas, después de que todos tomaran algo de té para relajar los nervios, y sin que nadie haya conversado mucho, Kaoru dijo que iría a ver como estaba Kenshin. Al entrar a la pieza se encontró a Ken durmiendo como lo hacia en el pasado, cuando era un asesino siempre atento al menor peligro, sentado con las rodillas dobladas y apoyándose en la espada bien firme entre los brazos. Entonces decidió salir y hablar con él al día sgte.  
  
EL REGRESO DEL VAGABUNDO  
  
Cuando amaneció después de que nadie pudo dormir bien esa noche, Kaoru fue a ver a Kenshin para preguntarle como estaba, en su lugar encontró un papel que decía:  
  
"He llegado aquí con las manos vacías y así he de irme, agradezco sus atenciones y el haberme recibido en su casa tanto tiempo, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de anoche y por mi imprudencia, prometí que nunca volvería a matar y así lo haré, pero soy un hitokiri, y siempre lo seguiré siendo, reconozco que el tiempo que estuve en el dojo fue muy agradable, pero siempre les ocasione problemas y pido disculpas nuevamente por ello, le deseo que sea muy feliz junto al hombre que ama, señorita Kaoru, gracias por todo, soy un vagabundo, debo volver a vagar  
  
TENCHU"  
  
Kaoru despertó a todos precipitadamente, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, se aproximó al lugar donde se despidió de Kenshin alguna vez - Regresa por favor, Ken....shin. te amo.  
  
FIN.  
  
(Puta el final maricón triste que se me ocurrió).  
  
Notas de Blankaoru.  
  
¿y Bien? Si tienen algún comentario, por favor, recuerden que esto lo escribió mi hermana. Dejenme a mí los reviews y yo se los pasaré a ella. Yo solo he corregido faltas de ortografía y he puesto algunas notas. Mi hermana revisó su historia nuevamente y comprobó que mi breve participación no alteró en nada su historia. Como que puede tener una continuación... ¿qué piensan? Yo creo que sí. Debo reconocer que, le quedó bueno. Esperando sus comentarios hacia Karen, que a esta hora está durmiendo, se despide Blankis. 


End file.
